Darkness falls (Septiplier)
by SammyFire
Summary: Jacksepticeye and Markiplier (Septiplier) Darkiplier and Antiseptiplier (possible anti septiplier). Don't know where the story will lead, but should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't know where this story will lead to, but i'll keep writing if people keep reading what I write. Fell in love with the septiplier ship and adored people's fanart and fanfiction of darkiplier and antiseptieye, so thought I should join the rest of the comunity and write some of my own. Enjoy.

 **Mark's POV**

"… Thank-you so much for watching, and as always I'll see you in the next video. Buh-bye." I turned off the camera and slumped down in my chair. Videos were getting tiring. Usually I love doing spooky games around Halloween, but I couldn't shake the cold chill that went up my back every time I came to record.

Not to mention the black outs. I'd had black outs for years, just moments when I couldn't remember what just happened, but they were becoming more frequent now.

I uploaded the video just as Youtube sent me a notification. I clicked on it and noticed that Jack had just uploaded his first Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location video. I smiled as I clicked on his happy face and watched him do his intro.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies…" Jack yelled and I had to smile. He loved every second on screen, you could see it in his shining eyes. I paused the video and walked out of the room. I needed some water to clear my head.  
"He's straight!" I yelled at no-one. The truth was, I'd had a crush on Jack for a long time, probably since just after Septiplier became a thing. I laughed to myself, all those Youtube videos of Septiplier moments had just been me trying to aggressively flirt with Jack and him being the cute oblivious person he is. He's a really close friend of mine, and he couldn't possibly know how I feel, even though sometimes I think he knows and is teasing me when he talks about my jealous nature.

The cool water calmed down my racing heart, but the chill passed over me again. Next thing I knew I was sat watching Jack's video again. I hated these blackouts, it was almost like I wasn't myself for a brief moment. Suddenly Jack's video flickered, static breaking up half of the picture. What was that? Was he playing with static because it was Halloween month? If so that was quite convincing. Woah what was that?! Another Jack appeared for a second. The chill lingered longer this time. I went back and re-watched it. Jack was glaring at the screen, but it was like a jump cut in the middle of Jack's tangent monologue. It kept happening in the rest of the video, being triggered by key words or just a creepy face popping up now and again. This looked like there were two videos layered together, one was normal and the other was creepy.

My phone buzzed, pulling me out of my own thoughts and the immersion of the horror game.  
"You see Jack's video? Spooky right?" Felix's text read.  
"Yeah, what's with the static and creepy jumps?"  
"No clue, Mark. Jack isn't answering his phone though, maybe you should ask him. I mean he did propose to you ;) ;)" I sighed; he was never going to let me forget that.

Having to reject Jack was horrible, but Felix knew I had to reject him publically; otherwise it would just look weird.  
"Jack didn't mean it. It was an act." My inner voice stated. I knew that, but Jack was such a good actor, his heartbroken response hurt, even if I did act like I didn't care.

I messaged Jack, just because I was curious about his new dynamic.  
"Yo, Jackaboy." I wasn't expecting a reply; it was late and Jack's last video of the day had been uploaded an hour ago. To my surprise and joy I heard my phone buzz not 5 minutes later.  
"Hey, Markimoo." I smiled to myself and curled up in bed with my phone. His messages always made my heart flutter, even if he was just giving me stupid nick-names.  
"Saw your latest vid. Pretty cool, dude."  
"Cheers Mark, the game gave me the chills." Chills? I froze, thinking of the chills that kept occurring to me before my blackouts.  
"Haha, yeah not a lot of jumps though yet. Hey what's with the static and creepy jump cuts, you doing a Halloween thing?" Jack's didn't reply for a while, but when it did, I couldn't understand.  
"§ðṏϰ" Just clicking on this message made my phone freeze. I had to restart the phone just to reply. When I looked again the message was gone. I sat up quickly, my blue duvet ruffling and falling off the side of the bed. For the moment I didn't care. Did I hallucinate the message? Did I have the opposite of a blackout, where I made up a memory?  
"Soon?" I replied.  
"… That was weird. I never sent that message… at least I don't remember doing. It's so weird how I can't find it anymore. Anyway, what do you mean static and jump cuts?" He couldn't be serious could he?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Top of the morning to ya lads and lasses… sorry I'll stop that now. I've received some great feedback for my first chapter and I thank all of you for that. This time I've tried imitating Jack's Irish accent, please tell me what you guys think in the review section. Hope you like it, and without further ado, here is Darkness Falls chapter 2._**

 **Jack's POV**

It's been a few weeks since that terrifying exchange with Mark. I've had the cameras and microphones checked, but there isn't anythin' wrong with 'em. The static doesn't appear when I'm editing, neither does he. The jump cuts aren't planned, but they're fucking scary. That face looked like mine, but darker, and that smile gave me chills. I didn't record anythin' like that, that's what's freakin' me out.

I keep 'avin' these weird moments where time has passed, but I don't remember what I was doin'. Recently, before these 'blackouts' as I've been callin' 'em, I get a cold chill up me back, and after 'em I've been covered in my own blood. I really want to tell Mark what's 'appenin', tell 'im I'm scared, but I don't think he'll understand or even believe me. I don't want to overreact or come across as nuts… or more nuts than normal.

*Knock knock*

Oh and somethin' else, whenever I've had time to think, it's there. Knockin'. In me head. Like someone tryin' to get in. I kept thinkin' someone was at the door, but now it's just a constant reminder not to let down my guard. Never to let my mind wander.

*Knock knock*

Me phone buzzed, snappin' me out of the trance. I switch on the phone and smile; my background is Mark, Wade, Ken and I on stage at Pax. That was so fun, even if Mark had rejected me. I shook me head, I'd been over this, it hadn't meant anything. We were both straight… right?

*Knock knock knock*

The message was from Felix, I also noticed a load of missed calls from 'im. Weird… I never reject calls from me mates. I decided to ring 'im.  
"Hey Pewds, what's up?"  
"Jack! Tack Gud! Why have you been rejecting my calls?"  
"Hey calm mate. I dunno why me phone rejected your calls. Sorry, I didn't even know you'd called." I heard a sigh at the other end, then a high pitched laugh. I smiled to meself.  
"Jees, thought you had been killed by Anti or somethin'" My smile dropped. The unplanned glitches and the scary version of meself had been given a name. Damn those fangirls. Anti was becomin' a thing, not that it wasn't cool for the fans to have a new darker Jack to play with, but it wasn't me. If it had been planned, then it would be BOSS, but with these new blackouts and jumpcuts "Anti" was becomin' a terrifying concept. I gave a forced laugh to Felix.  
"Yeah, well you're still stuck we me."  
"Shame" Felix mocked and I laughed "Hey, how is septiplier going?" I froze. My heart fluttered at the idea of septiplier becoming real, but I quickly locked away that thought. I cared about Mark, but it was only respect an' friendship. I mean, he was the reason I was on YouTube now, but nothin' more than that. I felt me face grow warm, but quickly responded to Felix's teasing.  
"Fuck off, Felix." I yelled defensively, he just laughed at the other end.  
"Still in denial huh, why don't you two fuck already?" He repeated what he had said at the panel. I smiled, Septiplier was dying out now, much to my disappointment, but it was funny to hear the screams when I hugged Mark on stage. I sighed over the phone. "Alright, alright I'll drop it… for now. What are you up to anyway, Jack?" I was about to answer when a chill ran up my back, my eyes widened.

*Knock knock knock… BANG!*

When I came back to my senses my flat was a mess: sofa cushions were all over the floor, my phone had been smashed on the floor, and blobs of blood were on me face and in me hair. I ran to the bathroom, but cried out when I saw writing on the mirror.

"It's me?" I read, voice crackin' as I read the letters scrawled in me own blood, dripping from the mirror.


End file.
